


[授权翻译] an awful curse

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac在一张椅子里睡着。他脖子扭着的角度让Derek同情地眨了眨眼。<br/>“Isaac。”Derek说道。<br/>Isaac一瞬间就立刻清醒了过来。<br/>“你——”<br/>“Stiles在哪儿？”<br/>“Stiles？”Isaac问道。<br/>天啊。又不是说他们认识不止一个Stiles。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译] an awful curse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an awful curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604092) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



关于医院，Derek并没有太多的实际经验。他从来没有在一所医院里醒来过。  
  
Isaac在一张椅子里睡着。他脖子扭着的角度让Derek同情地眨了眨眼。  
  
“Isaac。”Derek说道。  
  
Isaac一瞬间就立刻清醒了过来。  
  
“你——”  
  
“Stiles在哪儿？”  
  
“Stiles？”Isaac问道。  
  
天啊。又不是说他们认识不止一个Stiles。  
  
Derek拔出了输液管，扯掉了插进他鼻子的塑料管。这些都很不舒服。站立也不太好，他的腿因为长期不用而颤抖着。  
  
“Stiles在哪儿？”他又一次问道。  
  
Isaac站了起来，动了动他的脖子，指向了门外，“在大厅的另一边，”他说道，“304房。你是——”  
  
Derek忽略了他。盥洗室门边的衣架上挂着一件薄薄的浴袍。Derek在走出病房前穿上了它。  
  
往左走，隔四扇门就是304，Derek一半靠视力，一半靠气味找到了它。他能听到Stiles的心跳声：平稳，有力。  
  
Scott正扒在床边，他的姿势比Isaac还要糟糕。Derek摇醒了他，他眨着眼睛抬头看，动作缓慢，充满了难以置信。  
  
“他有没有——”Derek开口道，“他有没有——”  
  
Stiles惊醒了，坐起身，瞪大眼睛，十分惊慌。他说道，“Derek——”  
  
Derek没让他说完，只是爬上狭小的医院病床，用双手捧起Stiles的脸。  
  
他说道，“Stiles。Stiles。没事了。你现在已经醒了。”  
  
Stiles看向他：他放松了一点、疑惑着而且不确定。  
  
Derek说道，“我对你说过的第一句话是‘这里是私人领地’。”  
  
“是的，”Stiles说道，声音嘶哑，“我记得。”  
  
Derek说道，“ _这是真实的_ 。”  
  
Stiles重复道，“这是真实的。”  
  
Derek侧过头，向前让他们的额头相抵。他们保持着这个姿势，闭着双眼，只是静静地呼吸着，直到Scott开了口，“这究竟是怎么回事？”  
  
-  
  
_Stiles正在看一个愚蠢的广告，卖的是一条丑陋的项链，他突然坐起了身，脊椎僵直。他问道，“我们是怎么认识的？”_  
  
_“什么？”Derek反问，“你是什么意思？我们——”但是他停住了。他没有答案。_  
  
_Stiles说道，“你也不记得。”_  
  
_Derek记得很多事情，但是有一些事情很模糊，不清晰。_  
  
_Stiles问道，“你的父母是怎么死的？”Derek摇了摇头，头脑里一片空白。“Laura？我不觉得你告诉过我。”_  
  
_Derek能够感觉到他们的缺失，就像是一个尚未愈合、还在疼痛的伤口，但是他没有答案。_  
  
_Stiles说道，“我记得我妈妈是怎么死的，但是我不记得高中第二年发生了什么。事实上，差不多整个高中生涯我都不记得。我去了毕业典礼么？你在那儿么？”_  
  
_Stiles关掉了电视机，站起身，走到厨房里，拒绝对上Derek的眼睛。Derek跟上了他，抓住他的手臂，迫使他转过身看着Derek。_  
  
_Derek问道，“怎么了？”_  
  
_Stiles挣脱了他的手，走到厨房柜台的后面，远离。他说道，“有什么事情非常不对劲。告诉我你也能感觉到。”_  
  
_二十分钟之前，Derek除了从冰箱里拿点牛排出来解冻以外没在想其他任何事，但是现在。_  
  
_Derek点了点头。_  
  
_Stiles向前扑靠到砧板上，松了口气。_  
  
-  
  
Stiles只有十七岁。 _十七岁_ 。  
  
（他们上周刚刚庆祝了Stiles的二十三岁生日。Derek给他弄了个做成X-Wing*飞机形状的蛋糕和印着恐龙的生日气球。商店里的女人在他说这是给他的男朋友的时候给了他一个奇怪的眼神。后来，在他告诉Stiles的时候Stiles笑了，说道，“哦伙计，让你自己看起来像个恋童癖简直就是，一半的礼物了，这简直完美。”）  
[*《星球大战》中的一种战斗机型号]  
  
Melissa McCall既不喜欢也不信任Derek，现在她更不喜欢也更不信任Derek了，因为她不得不把他从一张单人床上拖下来，病床上还有一个 _未成年男孩_ 。换做其他任何一个护士都会叫警察，她只把他赶出病房已经让Derek很感激了。  
  
“我知道你们两个一起经历了一段创伤性的经历，”她说道，“但是你得知道，在不知道，呃，这个情况的人眼里，这看起来像什么。”  
  
Derek看向医院走廊的深处，移开了视线。  
  
McCall女士从自己的额前撇开一缕头发，长出了一口气。她说道，“你得记住他还只是个孩子，行吗？”  
  
McCall女士看向他，同样是那个坚定、谨慎的表情，他一直以来都能从Scott脸上看到，一直以来。  
  
“这不会再发生了。”Derek说道。  
  
-  
  
_（Stiles说道，“Honey，我回来了。”他总是这么做；在很多年前这个做法就不那么可爱了。Derek没告诉过他这一点，还没。_  
  
_Derek说道，“我们的晚饭会是冷冻披萨，我不想做饭。”_  
  
_“我觉得挺好啊。”Stiles说道。他走到Derek身后，在他的后颈印下一个响亮的吻。他把Derek的钥匙扔到柜台上，正丢在Derek和冷冻披萨的塑料包装纸搏斗现场的右边。_  
  
_Stiles说道，“你又把它们忘在门上了。总有一天一个拿着斧子的杀手会跳着华尔兹进我们的房子然后把我们全杀掉的。”_  
  
_Stiles伸出手，从披萨上拿走一片冻着的意大利辣肠。_  
  
_“别这么做。”Derek说道。Stiles微笑着，毫无歉意。）_  
  
-  
  
Derek站在大厅里，很尴尬，躲避着Scott、警长和医院员工，这时候Boyd带着一杯糟糕的咖啡和一张报纸到了医院里。  
  
某种程度来说，Derek记得那场让他们来到这里的战斗，但是那是很久之前了。所有细节都已经模糊了。他不知道在他紧跟着Stiles失去了意识之后都发生了些什么。  
  
“你们倒下了，Erica直接就把那个女巫的脖子撕开了，但是你们两个都没有醒过来，”Boyd说道，“我们不知道该做什么。Deaton说把你们送过来。”  
  
“没事，”Derek说道，“你们做得对。”  
  
“那已经是三个月之前了。”Boyd说道。他指了指报纸上的日期作为证明。  
  
当他抚摸自己的脸的时候，Derek能够感觉到自己的脸很粗糙，但是他并没有一把胡子。Beacon镇医院里的忽视会定期给Peter刮胡子。给他剪头发。对于那里的常驻居民来说这是常规行为。Derek曾经觉得这有点让他觉得不舒服，但是现在他很感激这一点。  
  
-  
  
_（Stiles朝空中挥了挥拳头，差点把沙发扶手上放着的手提电脑砸了下去。他说道，“哈！你就是彻头彻尾地错了，在暴风雪里，他滑了一跤，撞到了脑袋。他的死因不是心脏病发。我是对的，你是错的。”_  
  
_Derek说道，“好吧。你赢了。”_  
  
_Stiles说，“你长得好看真是件好事。”）_  
  
-  
  
Stiles抬头瞥了他一眼，挠了挠他自己手背上的创口贴。他说，“我听说你把自己身上的管子什么的都扯下来了，就像《黑客帝国》里的Neo一样。”  
  
“没有。”Derek说道。不管Isaac跟他说了什么，那都十之八九比真实发生的情况要更让人印象深刻得多。  
  
Stiles翻了个白眼，“你总是得做那个badass的家伙。”  
  
Stiles的头发算不上长，但是已经比他通常留着的要长了。Derek忍不住一直看着他的头发，它看起来不对。  
  
“那些护士，呃，觉得这样比较可爱。我不喜欢。”Stiles说着理了理耳朵后面的一缕头发。  
  
Derek开口道，“我可以——”他没有再说下去。他忘记了，他并没有理发剪刀。  
  
Stiles重重地长出了一口气，“天啊这奇怪死了。这整个事儿都糟糕透了。”  
  
的确如此。Derek想要，非常想要，伸出手去碰Stiles——就在 _昨天_ ，这还是第二本能，而现在却变得非常得不合适。  
  
“我不知道该怎么面对你了，”Stiles说道，“你现在两者皆是，你知道的，既是那个试图杀掉Lydia的家伙，也是那个跟我分享Costco*会员身份的人。”  
[*美国一个零售连锁超市，类似沃尔玛]  
  
Derek深吸了一口气，试着不要在任何事情上想太多。“那是个咒语，”他说道，“那不是真的。”  
  
“你以为我不知道那个吗？”Stiles说，“操，我还得上完高中。”  
  
（自从拿到他的学士学位证书之后，Stiles就处在一种狂喜的状态里。他在几个小时里不停地跳着，朝任何一个听着的人喊“ _极优等毕业生，凡人们*_ ！”。在Derek开口说，“嗯至少得有个人在这个家里有一点儿擅长的事情。”之后，Stiles瞪着他，“你擅长很多事情。”然后他吐到了Derek的鞋子上。）  
[*原文是“Magna cum laude, bitches!”，Magna cum laude是用在学位证书上的拉丁文，用来示意该毕业生成绩优异]  
  
Derek说道，“上一次你可是做了告别致辞的学生代表，你会做得很好的。”  
  
Stiles露出了半个微笑。“太棒了，”他说道，“现在我需要赶上我自己的成绩了。”  
  
-  
  
_（Derek说道，“我不知道你在说什么。”_  
  
_Stiles说，“当说到非确定性的时候，我发誓我也不知道我自己在说点什么。”Stiles翻了个白眼，指了指他膝盖上的书，“但是我在这个测试里拿了至少87分。”_  
  
_如果这个学期他能拿到在全部科目上都拿到A的话，他就能给他的吉普换一套新轮胎了。这是警长的主意。这一直是个格外有效的动力。_  
  
_“好吧，”Derek说，“那么再把那个——”Derek低头看向他手里狗爬字体的笔记，“Cook-Levin定理，跟我说一遍。”）_

-  
  
McCall女士在查房的时候回来了。看到Derek在那儿她并不意外，只是叹了口气，在纸上记下Stiles的体征。  
  
Stiles紧张地抬头看她，“我们能走走逛逛吗？我不想要得深度血栓之类的。”  
  
McCall女士翻了个白眼，说道，“好吧，但是如果医生看见你不在病床上，这可是你自己的主意。”  
  
Stiles起先的几步走得像冰上的小鹿斑比，但是他很快就恢复回复了。他一直比看起来的要坚强得多。  
  
“我曾经会想，呃，差不多一直会想，‘我怎么能这么走运？’”过了一会儿之后Stiles开了口，眼睛到处看，就是拒绝直视Derek。“我没想到答案会是邪恶的女巫。”  
  
Derek说道，“没人能猜到是邪恶的女巫。”他的语气不对；不过不管怎样这也不是真的好笑。  
  
“你是我身上发生过的最好的事情。”Stiles突然说道。  
  
Derek说，“我不——”  
  
Stiles等着他把话说完，但是Derek不太确定他究竟想说什么。Stiles不是在说Derek——不是那个走在Beacon Hills综合医院长期病房之间、身为Hale狼群Alpha的Derek Hale。他说的那个人不是狼人，也没有把他成年之后的大部分人生浪费在做出错误的决定之上。  
  
Derek说，“对于任何人来说，我的出现都不会是发生过最好的事情。”  
  
Stiles看着他，思索着。他说道，“不，我想不是。”  
  
“他们不是——”Derek开了口，但是不知道该怎么结束，于是只能喃喃道，“我们不是他们。”  
  
“是啊。”Stiles说。Derek能认出那个语气；通常他会伸出手，把Stiles拉进怀里。但是。 _十七岁_ 。这事情上没有任何一点能该死得说得通。  
  
“或许我们应该试着……忘记，”Derek说道，“我们应该把这事忘了。”  
  
Stiles停住了脚步，低下头，用他的脚趾磨蹭着医院的地毯，而Derek已经丧失了那个可以试图去解释这个动作的权利，他曾经有过。  
  
“大概吧。”Stiles说。  
  
-  
  
_（Stiles有个毛病，他会替换某些词，或者干脆会说错。该说年的时候说成月，该说狮子的时候说成老虎，该说脚的时候说成鞋；小毛病。Derek通常都不会注意到，但是Stiles会变得很沮丧，而有些时候有些东西会让这毛病变得更糟：压力、咖啡因或者是缺乏睡眠。_  
  
_他试了四次都没有能解释清楚他们在工作时遇到的那个结构问题，最终他放弃了，“去他妈的，反正也无所谓。”他自言自语道，“我讨厌我那个坏掉蠢脑袋。”_  
  
_Derek并没有真的在注意这事，但是他说道，“我喜欢你那个坏掉的大脑。”Stiles并不一直是条理分明的，但是他从来都不是无聊的。Derek喜欢这点，一直喜欢着，他以为Stiles知道这点。_  
  
_Stiles彻彻底底地僵住了，半张着嘴。他说道，“你——”_  
  
_“我怎么了？”_  
  
_“没事，别在意。”他说，但是他的脸红了，脸颊泛起了粉色。这显然是有点什么的。）_  
  
-  
  
他们给Derek和Stiles做了一大堆检查。认知。血样。尿样。医生不知道之前他们究竟是怎么了，也不知道现在他们究竟是怎么了。  
  
陆陆续续的，差不多有半个镇子的人都过来探望他们了：Derek的狼群，警局的大部分人，Lydia，高中长曲棍球队的所有人。简直像一场无止尽的队列游行，全是担忧的人们，他们会带来鲜花和自己做的烘焙。  
  
Stiles看向Scott，问道，“Allison呢？”  
  
“她感染了喉炎，在家休息。”Scott说道，“我去了那儿，呃，好几次，但是我们觉得让她过来不是个好主意。”  
  
Stiles露出了同情的表情，“几年前我也得过一次，那糟透了。”  
  
（Stiles生病那阵子他整个人都极其悲惨。他不喜欢独自一个人，但是他的皮肤因为感染而过于敏感，而且他也不想要Derek碰他。Derek整个一周都在说，“会好的，你应该多休息，我会多给你带点姜汁汽水的。”然后他会小心翼翼地用手去碰Stiles的脸，他的肩膀和他的后颈。那会儿对他们两个来说都很难熬。）  
  
Scott看起来很疑惑。他说，“你从来没得过喉炎。”  
  
Stiles不肯对上Derek的视线。“你是对的。”他说，“无视我，我不知道我刚才都在想点什么。”  
  
-  
  
_（“你怎么会从来没得过感冒的？”Stiles问道，甩了甩手里的温度计，“那怎么可能？”_  
  
_“我不知道。”Derek说。他的声音听起来很奇怪。他说，“我就是不记得我小时候有得过了。”_  
  
_“好吧，”Stiles说，“我会给你做些鸡汤面的。家传配方。家传配方加上甘蓝，甘蓝对你有好处，我们应该多吃点甘蓝。”）_  
  
-  
  
医院在早上给了他们出院许可。Stiles看向Derek，似乎想说点什么，但是他安静地让他的父亲给他的东西打了包，放进了巡逻警车的后座。  
  
Erica开着一辆Derek认不出来的雷克萨斯SUV来接他。  
  
她问道，“你有想我吗？”  
  
（他们没有完全生活在自己的气泡里；他们有朋友。Stiles会在周三晚上举办“喝酒的极客”聚会，Derek会在下班以后和同事去喝酒，但他们的生活和Stiles高中时期的朋友们完全隔绝，和Derek的狼群完全隔绝。Stiles能记住关于Lydia的很少一些事，关于Scott的事他记住的更少。其他任何能让他们 _记起来_ 或者看出这是个错误处境的人都被剪除了，像是被手术移除了一样。如果要想她，Derek得至少知道她是存在的。不管怎样，他是想她的。）  
  
“有。”他说道。  
  
“很好，”她说道，“因为我简直要想死你了。”她吹出一个口香糖泡泡，对着Derek露出了得意的笑容，而Derek很高兴他醒了过来，至少现在他是。  
  
“你在微笑，”她说，“这快要把我吓死了。”  
  
“适应它。”Derek沉着脸说道。  
  
Erica笑了，“现在这个才是我认识的那个alpha。”  
  
-  
  
_（Derek说，“你没必要——你每次都会这么说。就好像你觉得你非得这么说一样。”_  
  
_“我不知道，”Stiles说，“这是个习惯。”_  
  
_Derek说，“是个奇怪的习惯。”_  
  
_“好吧。这是个奇怪的习惯。你逮到我了。”Stiles说道。他耸了耸肩，“但是又一次在我离开医院之前我冲着我妈妈大喊大叫了，我半夜惊醒过来，非常害怕那会是我对她说的最后一句话。我逼着我爸爸在差不多凌晨三点载我到医院去见她。万一我被一辆大巴撞了呢？万一我对你说的最后一句话是，我不知道，‘带些冰块回家’？那会感觉糟透了，伙计。”）_  
  
-  
  
Derek有一间公寓，他回家看到一叠整齐的杂货店宣传单，垃圾邮件，以及有Boyd那手干净、短而且有力的笔迹标着“已付”的水电费账单。有人给他养的植物浇好了水，厨房水池边上那株罗勒已经长得很大了，差不多该要移盆重栽了。  
  
（Stiles甚至都没办法把 _仙人掌_ 养活。Derek为了一个工作项目去佛罗里达的Lakewood出差一个月，他回家之后，Stiles看起来非常内疚地告诉他，“请告诉我你对那株橡胶树没有很多情感依赖。”）  
  
他没有走进卧室，因为他知道那里会非常干净、整洁：床头柜上不会有堆成一堆的收据，床上不会有随手丢在那里的老旧难看的羊皮大衣，角落里不会塞着一堆脏衣服。  
  
他在沙发上睡着了。  
  
-  
  
_“我觉得没有什么是真实的。”Stiles说。_  
  
_Derek想要觉得他疯了，那样的话事情会更容易理解。_  
  
_Derek说，“在我看来，你挺真实的。”_  
  
_Stiles笑了，拿起Derek的手，在他的指关节印下一个轻吻_  
  
_“是啊，”他说，“但是其他所有事情……”_  
  
_Derek应道，“是啊。”_  
  
_他花了一整天观察他的同事们。他们没有做哪怕一件出人意料的事情。简直就想在重复观看一个视频。一个循环。_  
  
-  
  
第二天Stiles出现在了他家门口，肩上背上一个背包。他问道，“我能进来吗？”  
  
这是个坏主意。  
  
Derek耸了耸肩，“请自便。”  
  
Stiles非常自在地从冰箱里拿了一瓶矿泉水出来。  
  
“你在干嘛？”他问道。  
  
Derek说，“Peter觉得我们应该建个文件服务器。”事实上Peter说的是什么把他的超自然生物资料整理到‘云上’；这让Derek眼角抽搐。  
  
Stiles在Derek的身后越过他的肩膀盯着他输入命令提示符。Derek不能理解为什么Stiles对此感兴趣，即便对Derek来说这也很无聊。  
  
“在此之前，”Stiles说，“我从来不会觉得你懂Linux*。”  
[*一种开源代码的操作系统。]  
  
Derek叹了口气，挫败地用手理了理自己的头发。他说，“我不知道你那个‘我一辈子都住在树林里’的想法是哪儿来的。我上过——”  
  
“纽约大学城市学院，我知道，我记得。我当时在听。”Stiles说道。  
  
（Derek的在计算机信息系统上得到的那个学位是一个老问题了，不，不是个问题。更像是一个连续不断的笑话。Stiles说，“你试过关机再开机吗？”用的是英国口音*。Stiles觉得他水平很烂，因为他有一个‘真正的’电脑技术学位，但那只意味着他们两个 _都会_ 变得特别固执急躁，试图解决打印机、路由器或者是Stiles手机上出现的问题：不停地来回抢着，哑着声音说，“不，不，那是个蠢毙了的主意，让我来。”）  
[*The IT Crowd（《IT狂人》，一个英国喜剧）的梗]  
  
Stiles差不多能说是笑了，他说，“你恨透了Mac电脑！哦天啊，我以为，你知道，你看向Peter的手提电脑的眼神一直像是它会咬你——我之前都不知道那是因为你有奇怪的Steve Jobs心理障碍。”  
  
Derek翻了个白眼，“我才没有Steve Jobs _心理障碍_ ——”  
  
Stiles已经彻底笑开了，无声的，但他的肩膀抖个不停。  
  
“我就是不明白他跟按钮有什么不对付的。用那个滚轮我做不了任何事情。”Derek继续说完了他的话。Stiles从眼角擦去了笑出来的眼泪。他的脸很红，脸上也并不干净，但是他看起来……自从他们醒过来之后，Derek就没有见到他真正笑过了。  
  
Stiles说，“永远别他妈改变，伙计。”  
  
Stiles的心跳很快，而且不平稳，但是Derek不知道是为什么。Stiles把他的背包拉高了一些，说道，“对啊，我准备，呃，我准备走了。”  
  
在他走以后，Derek仍旧不知道他最开始为什么要过来。  
  
-  
  
_（Stiles一直在4月14日这一天报他的税收，在过去五年里他已经申请过两次延期了，而Derek喜欢一旦拿到他的W-2表格就开始做。_  
  
_他正在填“慈善捐赠”一栏下的项目，这时候Stiles坐到了他身边，挨得很近，他动作夸张地打开了他的手提电脑，然后窝在了沙发里面。他打字地声音响得让人烦躁，于是Derek终于忍不住恼火地去看向他。_  
  
_“你究竟在做——”Derek开了口，接着就变成困惑，“你为什么在搜索‘墨西哥流浪艺人的裤子’？”_  
  
_Stiles忍不住笑出了声，弯着腰差点把自己折成两半。他说话的时候还在短促带点打嗝地喘着，“就是为了看到你脸上那个表情。”_  
  
_Derek翻了个白眼，把Stiles从沙发上推了下去。）_  
  
-  
  
接下来那天Stiles也过来了。他说，“我能在这儿打发一会儿时间么？Scott正和Allison做件事情。”  
  
“行。”Derek说。他不应该放任这事儿，但是他并不真的想要Stiles离开。  
  
很长一段时间里他们都没有交谈。Stiles做他的作业，捣鼓Derek的WiFi，而Derek则看着大学橄榄球比赛。宾州大学击败了伊利诺伊州大学；不是什么非常有趣的比赛。  
  
Derek关掉了电视机，在沉默变得令人不舒服后，Stiles开口道，“又是一个处子了感觉很奇怪。”这是一件Derek非常主动地试图不要去想的事情。“或者，我是说，我不觉得那能算是——我不觉得自己是纯洁的。我已经不纯洁过了。彻底的。”  
  
“Stiles。”Derek说道，在他的这种语气之下， _Stiles_ 是“ _停下_ ”的同义词。  
  
“好吧，这该是你说‘那不是真的’的时候了。我们还是跳过那步把，我累了。”Stiles说着，挥舞着他的双手，“你还记得2013年是谁赢了世界职业棒球大赛么？我现在可以在这事儿上打赌了，就想《回到未来2*》里那样。”  
[*一个讲述时间旅行的三部曲经典电影]  
  
Derek叹了口气。他说，“我们没有经历 _时间旅行_ ，这和那个不一样。”  
  
烤箱的计时器响了，是他在Stiles过来之前设好的。他应该是要做什么事情的。  
  
Stiles说道，“洗衣服。”  
  
Derek疑惑地看向Stiles，Stiles说道，“今天是周六。”他耸了耸肩。  
  
Derek，是啊，他得去地下室，把他的衣服放进烘干机里。他一直记不得，有一次他把一筐T恤都留在了洗衣机里，时间长到它们闻起来都发酸了。  
  
Stiles说，“别忘了粘毛纸。哦还有硬币！它们在门边的那个柜子里。”  
  
（大都会队*赢了2013年的世界职业棒球联赛。它们每年都会赢。他应该认出这是个讯号的；大都会队糟透了。）  
[*The Mets/The New York Mets，我没记错的话是Dylan喜欢的棒球队]  
  
-  
  
_（“我以为你带着它了。”Stiles说道。_  
  
_“不，我没有。你总是会提醒我要带着，而这次你没有，所以我忘记了。”Derek说道。_  
  
_“你是怎么把这事儿变成我的错的？”Stiles问道。他斜眼看着Derek，不可置信而且愤怒。他说，“你的记忆力糟透了绝对不是我的错。”_  
  
_Derek说，“在早晨你比我靠谱多了，我们都知道这点。”_  
  
_“我有时候也会有糟糕的一天，昨天晚上我熬得太晚了，我以为你会记住的。”_  
  
_Derek说，“这不重要，我不想因为这个吵架。”_  
  
_Stiles看起来还有话要说，但是他最终让事情过去了。没事的。）_  
  
-  
  
Derek听见敲门声之后都没查看是谁。Stiles甚至没费心问他能不能进门，而是说，“楼下的Mayes夫人今天给我们的经济课代课了。我差点就拥抱了她。实在是太可怕了。”  
  
Derek知道，逻辑上来说，那个女巫建立的世界是基于他们两个共有的潜意识之上的，但是当他遇到他能认出来的人的时候，还是会让他紧张——同事Anthony；Mona，Stiles的益智问答游戏队友；Jose，那个超级好管闲事的药剂师。他们并不是Derek认识的人；她只是借用了他们的脸，他们的声音，和他们走路的姿态。  
  
Derek说，“这会慢慢变好的。”  
  
Stiles朝他挑起了一边的眉毛，“你确定？”  
  
这必须会变好。  
  
“你可以在毕业以后搬走，”Derek说，“搬去某个你从没去过的地方。”  
  
“她是编出了Chez Panisse这个餐厅吗？”Stiles问道，“还是说就的确有那么一个地方？”  
  
Derek清了清嗓子，“的确有。我很久之前在哪里吃过饭。”  
  
Stiles朝空中挥了下拳。他说，“看见了没？你还可以再回家的。”  
  
（他们去过那儿好几次——Derek升职、Stiles毕业、Mona生了孩子之后——那里太贵了，不适合经常去，但是Stiles一直很喜欢那儿。一直谈论那儿。他们有一次在一场签名售书会上遇到了Alice Waters*，Stiles差点把装饰用的茶杯给碰倒了）。  
[*美国厨师，前面所提餐厅的所有者]  
  
Stiles安静地说，“我只申请了伯克利。”  
  
Scott会读一个当地的社区大学，Isaac也是。Erica申请了UCLA、里弗赛德、戴维斯，总之就是大部分加州的学校，而Boyd准备去她上的学校。Jackson和Lydia准备把他们的传奇剧带到东海岸去，而说实话，Derek很高兴能够摆脱他们。Derek不想去问Stiles的计划是什么。  
  
“怎么了？”Stiles说，他在Derek的审视下愤愤了起来。他说，“我已经认识校园里的路了。”  
  
Derek不想说这是怎样一个糟糕的主意。不管怎样，又不是说Stiles会听他的。  
  
-  
  
_（Stiles把一些文件塞进背包里，往旅行杯里倒了点咖啡，对着自己说的，“我热爱我的工作。我热爱我的工作。我热爱我的——”_  
  
_Derek怒视着他，喃喃说道，“你可以试着少爱它一点。”_  
  
_Stiles露出一个痛苦的表情但是什么都没说。他们经常因为这个吵架，他知道Derek是什么感觉。_  
  
_Stiles放了一只胳膊在沙发上，Derek试着让自己投入他名义上应该在看着的职业棒球联盟的赛前节目。显然，今年四十九人队*会很棒。他们在选秀上抽到了那个伯克利的跑锋，Derek去年就很喜欢看他打球。_  
_[*The 49ers，旧金山的棒球队]_  
  
_“今天晚上我们可以试试你说的那个地方，”Stiles说道，而Derek知道他在拖延时间，他不会在Derek还在对他生气的时候离开的，“Um，那家会做缅甸三明治的？”_  
  
_“当然好。”Derek说。他的视线离开了电视，反正那群人也是一群蠢货。他说，“行了，去吧，没事的。尽量别待得太晚了。”_  
  
_Stiles明亮了起来。他说，“如果Kaepernick拦截成功的话给我短信——我对海鹰队*的防守能力有信心。”他笑了，亲了亲Derek作为道别，随即说道，“我爱你。”然后离开了。_  
_[*The Seahawk，西雅图的棒球队]_  
  
_四十九人队赢得很轻松，31比10。海鹰队的防守烂透了。）_  
  
-  
  
Derek没多想就光着上身开了门——他在做引体向上，出了很多汗——然后他被Stiles的气味淹没了，强烈地诉说着 _想要_ 的气息。  
  
（他们有过——Stiles称之为 _婚后性爱_ 。大多数时候Derek都会早早上床，Stiles总是在工作，到家之后已经很累。这不是什么急迫的事情，或者是整天都需要的事情——不像是Stiles还只有19岁、什么东西都想试上两遍的时候。）  
  
Stiles，十七岁的Stiles，每一次他在Derek周围的时候，他闻起来都急切、顺从、准备充分。狼群里的其他人都礼貌地忽略了这一点，但是对于Derek来说这更难做到。在此之前，他有过迟钝的人类感官。他知道Stiles想要他，只是因为Stiles告诉了他，在Derek手里弯曲了他的身体。他现在没有做那些事情，但是现在这样更为糟糕，听到他的心跳加速，在Isaac的长曲棍球队服上闻到他的味道。  
  
Stiles看起来非常窘迫，他说，“我很抱歉。你看起来，我是说，你也知道你看起来是什么样的。”他没有要求进来。  
  
-  
  
_（“那是你的——”Anthony问道。_  
  
_Derek抬起头，看到Stiles的车平行着停在酒吧外面，他坐靠在吉普的车前盖上，踢着他自己的脚。他看起来像是十二岁，不是二十岁。_  
  
_“是啊。”Derek说。_  
  
_Anthony说道，“跟我想象的不太一样。”Derek的目光瞥向了他。“我不是说这事件坏事。”_  
  
_Stiles总是说他是非传统意义上的英俊，与长相相比，其实是他过人的性格才让他受男生们欢迎的，而Derek看见的只是Stiles。_  
  
_“嘿醉鬼。”Stiles喊道，Anthony忍不住笑了。Stiles问道，“需要载你一程吗？”）_  
  
-  
  
Stiles度过了十八岁生日，看到他喝醉了之后出现在自己家门口Derek并不是非常意外。  
  
“所以，”Stiles说道，“所以这简直是狗屎。我 _爱着_ 你。为什么你要假装那没有发生过？”  
  
（Stiles闻起来像是青柠汁和龙舌兰。他的气味让他想起2016年12月他们一起去墨西哥的那趟旅行，那一次Derek食物中毒，Stiles叫他蠢货，谁让他当初要点酸橘汁腌鱼的。）  
  
“因为那没有发生。”Derek说。这差不多就是那么简单，“你爱着的人不是 _我_ 。”  
  
Stiles爱着的那个是个 _普通人_ ，一个在一家中型技术公司当系统管理员的人，一个花了太多时间刷Reddit*的人。那个人从来没有伤害过任何人，那个人的手上从来没有沾染过血迹，或是灰烬，或是墓土。  
[*一个社交新闻网站，每个人都可以发布信息，由用户进行评分，高分会上首页]  
  
Derek说，“你必须对他放手。”他说，“回家去，Stiles。”  
  
Stiles给他的表情他很熟悉：愤怒而且固执。他说，“ _行_ 。”  
  
-  
  
_（“你总是在点愚蠢的混合饮料。”Derek说。_  
  
_Stiles翻了翻眼睛，“我最多三个月点一次好么。”_  
  
_Derek皱起了眉，那听起来不太对。“你以前总是点它们，”他说，“每次我们出去的时候你都会点。”_  
  
_“我们去高级餐馆的时候我会点它们，”Stiles说，“而我们现在不去了。还记得你曾经试图要打动我的时候么？”_  
  
_“从来没有过。”_  
  
_Stiles笑了，凑近他，笑出了声，他的眼角皱了起来，出现了细小的皱纹。他喝了一口他的饮料——加了冰的威凤凰威士忌，Derek对此找不出嘲笑的点——Stiles挑衅似的挑起了一边的眉毛。_  
  
_Derek的呼吸卡在了他的喉咙里；他不得不移开了视线。）_  
  
-  
  
“这真的很不错，”Erica说，“你是从哪儿得到的食谱？”  
  
Derek低头看向他自己的手，不去看她。  
  
Erica发出响亮的吞咽声，“随便了。”  
  
（和大家所想的相反，Derek会做饭。每周三他都会烤几块野牛排，再烤一些芽甘蓝和一些红薯。他只是不喜欢做那些步骤复杂、成分众多、需要隔夜就开始准备的菜肴，那是Stiles喜欢做的。）  
  
Isaac帮忙做了些菜，然后Boyd和Isaac都走了。Boyd在溜冰场的工作从七点开始，Isaac有个会让他提起来就尴尬害羞的计划。Erica留了下来，她伸手勾住了他的手臂让他站定。  
  
“他并没有在，跟什么人约会，”Erica说，“他甚至都不跟人调情。”她听起来很失望。  
  
Derek说，“你为什么要跟我说这些。”  
  
Erica说，“你不想他吗？”  
  
“我一直能见到他。”  
  
她看着他，表情怜悯。  
  
当他选择她的时候，一部分是因为她感觉上很成熟，比她的年纪要大。坚强。坚定。这些都让她成为了一个优秀的狼人，一个好朋友，也让她不可预测并且十分固执。他应该选某个更笨的人的，这样的人会更容易控制。但是那是Peter眼里的Scott，看看那把Peter折腾成了什么样子。  
  
她说，“你了解他。你知道他会一直等着的。”  
  
“他在等某个根本不存在的人。”  
  
Erica说，“不，蠢货，他在等你。”  
  
一样的。  
  
-  
  
_Derek是不是觉得有点不对劲几乎不重要。他知道一旦Stiles脑子里有了这么一个念头，他就会不撞南墙不回头。Derek已经可以看出来Stiles已经下了决定，所以要么Derek跟他一起，要么Stiles自己也会这么做，而Derek不能让那事儿发生。_  
  
_“自从上一部蝙蝠侠电影之后我就再没看到过一部好片子了，”Stiles说，“我是认真的。这么多年我都看过的每一部电影都会让我想‘我自己都可以写出来’。”_  
  
_Derek点了点头。时尚潮流并没有多大改变。餐车仍旧流行。同事仍旧会谈论精酿啤酒和和混合调酒。所有那些Derek从来没有注意过、关心过的小事，都从来没有变过。他不停地在工作中更新服务器，新版本的Red Hat、Weblogic或是Java，但自从Twitter之后就再没有过其他科技突破了。Derek捡起的线头越来越多，周围的一切也开始越来越多地土崩瓦解。_  
  
_“就好像这是个梦一样，”Stiles说，“我们需要醒过来。”_  
  
_他们可以留在这里。这不是一个可怕的地方。_  
  
_“是，”Derek说，“我觉得我们需要。”_  
  
_Stiles说，“我有个主意。”他说，“我觉得——”_  
  
_Derek打断了他，“我看过《盗梦空间》。我知道你想说什么。”_  
  
_Stiles发出了一声糟糕的笑声，“请不要让我想起来你对Joseph Gordon-Levitt有过的那点儿感情。哦天啊。”_  
  
-  
  
每次Derek在猝不及防的时候意外地被过去的记忆击中，他想起来的总会是些好事情。Stiles第一次因为威士忌鸡尾酒喝得非常非常醉，他们上了床，无拘无束，Stiles用力拉着他的头发，用力到发疼。在离开一次提供餐饮的庄重场合之后，Stiles说道，“该死的，我饿死了，想要去Wendy’s*吃点儿吗？”在冷得要命的天气里大笑着短跑冲刺，只为了在图书馆锁门之前进去，Stiles用他那双悲伤的眼睛打动了学生助理，把他们放了进去。  
[*美国一个快餐连锁店]  
  
也并非 _完美无缺_ 。他们有时候会吵架。Derek讨厌Stiles的工作，那占据了太多的时间，那里的人也并不尊重Stiles。Derek厌倦了自己是唯一一个给汽车加油、更换轮胎、换机油的人。Stiles不喜欢Derek不会把重要的事情说出口；他不止一次地说，“你让我感觉我是一个人在这里。”而Derek永远不知道当Stiles那样的时候他应该怎么做，通常他什么都不会说，只觉得愤怒而无助。  
  
-  
  
_Derek没有问那把枪是哪里来的。很可能来自Stiles的爸爸，很可能未经允许。非法持枪，眼下，已经是他们最小的问题。_  
  
_Stiles说，“伙计，你对这事儿看起来太他妈冷静了一点。”_  
  
_“别叫我伙计。”Derek本能地回应。他说，“我感觉这并没有那么糟糕，我觉得我们经历过更糟的。你不这么觉得吗？”_  
  
_“是啊，”Stiles说，“那正是现在快把我吓死的东西。”Stiles看起来像是在沉思。他说道，“如果我们是，我不知道，连环杀手。杀了很多人。Slobodan Milosevic*。或者更糟的。我们真的会想知道吗？”_  
_[*米洛舍维奇，曾任前南斯拉夫总统，被判犯有战争罪、反人类罪、种族屠杀罪等罪名，总之恶人一个。]_  
  
_Derek说，“你不是杀人狂，Stiles。你对着兔子都下不了手。”_  
  
_Stiles嗤之以鼻，翻了个白眼。他说，“如果我们根本不认识呢？如果我们不喜欢对方呢？现在我们两个可是发展得很不错。”_  
  
_如果这是部电影，此时男主角就应该会说“我会找到你的”或者“每一个我都会爱上每一个你，不管发生什么。”Derek一个字都没有说。Stiles知道他对他是什么感觉。_  
  
_Stiles低头盯着枪好一会儿，抬起头隔着厨房柜台看向Derek。_  
  
_“为什么这感觉该死得熟悉？”他瞪大了眼睛问道。他在害怕。“也许我们不应该这么做，如果这是我们觉得熟悉的那类事情的话。”_  
  
_Derek问道，“你想要在不知道什么是真实的的情况下度过你的一生吗？”_  
  
_Stiles摇了摇头。他说道，“好吧。好吧。我会做的。我会做的。”_  
  
_Stiles拿起了枪，盯着它。在他不专业的握枪姿势里，这把枪看起来又大又重。Derek很感激他自愿去做这件事了。_  
  
_Stiles抬起头，对上了Derek的眼睛。_  
  
_“听着，说真的，我不觉得我能这么做。”他说。Derek伸手按着他的胸口，位置很高，正是他的锁骨和脖子连接的地方。_  
  
_Derek说道，“不，你可以的。”_  
  
_Stiles对于他们两个来说都足够坚强。Derek知道这一点，尽管他不知道_ 其他任何事 _，再也不知道了。_  
  
_“我会就在那里的，”Stiles说，“我爱你。”_  
  
_Derek醒了过来。_  
  
-  
  
Derek从卫生间出来就看见Stiles正坐在沙发上，低头盯着他自己的手。当Derek走进卫生间的时候他还不在那里，通常他会打电话或者是敲门；他从来不会直接自己开门进来。  
  
“你在做什——”  
  
Stiles开了口，“你把你的钥匙留在了门上。”  
  
“我——什么？”  
  
Stiles举起了他的手，Derek的家门钥匙叮当作响，挂在他的中指之上。钥匙链是条陶瓷鱼，Erica的主意，明亮的橙色和蓝色。她是这么说的，“也许如果你能隔老远就看见它的话你就不会那么经常性地忘记了。”但是这没用。显而易见。  
  
“你总是这么做。这曾经让我发疯。我过来是因为，你知道么，我不记得了。无所谓。我们并不是 _不同的两个人_ 。我看到你的钥匙，我想‘Ugh，又来？他会把我们俩都害死的。’就和上个月你这么做的时候，我想的一样。”  
  
Stiles叹了口气，用一只手揉了揉自己新理的平头。  
  
他重复道，“我们并不是 _不同的两个人_ 。”  
  
不管是什么让他保持着冷静的的东西，它们都安静地崩裂了。  
  
“而 _这个_ ，”他说着，猛地站了起来，从橱柜上拿起一个空瓶子，“回收垃圾箱真的只有 _两英尺远_ 。要把它放在错误的地方要花的力气其实更多，但不管怎样你还是会这么做！”  
  
Derek真的不知道现在究竟在发生点什么。  
  
“你 _三天两头_ 教育我把我的垃圾理好，但是我总是那个把你的夹克挂好以便你早上能找到的人。我敢打赌你现在再也记不得你把它丢在哪儿了。”Stiles把那个空瓶扔进了垃圾桶，然后举起了他的手。Derek看见了他的皮夹克，正在他昨晚随手一扔扔进去的那张椅子里。昨天他花了足有十分钟来找它，最后在Camaro的后座了找到了。  
  
“Stiles，你在做什——”  
  
Stiles不耐烦地“啧”了一声，突然前倾身体吻了Derek。他们是怎么从Stiles列举Derek的糟糕习惯发展到这一步的？Derek完全不知道。但是，天啊， _Stiles_ 。他情不自禁地回吻了，这几乎就是种本能。  
  
“看见了吧？”Stiles说，他的嘴唇在他说话的时候还会拂过Derek的嘴，“你在这事儿上做得也一样。”  
  
“你究竟在——”Derek开了口，又停住了，挫败而又困惑。他说，“Stiles，我们谈过这个。那不是真的。”  
  
“那个 _场景_ 不是真的。”Stiles澄清道。他十分意味深长地看进Derek的眼睛里，接着把Derek的钥匙塞回进他手里。“那个场景 _里的_ 我们？那是 _真实的_ 。那就是 _我们_ 。而我在想，你知道，如果你的那些糟糕的事儿是一模一样的话，如果那些让我发疯的蠢事是百分之百不掺假、纯正的Derek他妈的Hale的话，那为什么那些好的事情不能也是真的呢？”  
  
Derek说，“我不是——”  
  
“不，你是。”Stiles说。他听起来是如此 _确定_ 。“我知道你的。”  
  
Derek低头看向他们因为那个耀眼到愚蠢地步的鱼形钥匙链而搭在一起的手。  
  
“哦。”他说。  
  
“对啊， _哦_ 。”Stiles说道，语带嘲笑，但是他在微笑，“你真他妈是一个蠢货，但是我有一大堆十分让人信服的证据来证明你和我在一起会非常棒。想试一试吗？”  
  
Derek厌倦了到处找他的钥匙，他的夹克。他也厌倦了没法儿在Stiles理应在的地方找到他。  
  
Derek说道，“当然好。”

**Author's Note:**

> The gift of memory's an awful curse  
> With age it just gets much worse  
> But I won't mind  
> \- "Stability" by Death Cab For Cutie


End file.
